Races
There are a number of playable races of pony, although some have not yet been implemented. Each race has different stat growths, unique skills, and unique abilities. 'Unicorns' Unicorns are ponies with horns which enable them to use magic. They are physically weak and rely heavily on their skills and abilities to survive. Their skills consist of fire, ice, earth, light, and dark elemental attacks. Stats : HP +3' ' : MP +7 : STR +1.32 : CON +1.50 : INT +1.36 Weapons : Short Sword : Staff : Book Skills : Icicle Spear Vol Grando Ice Fang Cocytus Ice Needle Rock Riot Stone Circle Lapiste Rock Wrecker Cubus Raging Fire Flame Pillar Fire Blast Optical Shot Explosion Piercing Beam Spirit Of Light Luminatio Prism Shot Acerbatus Globus Dark Rift Dark Eruption Black Viper Abilities : Telekinesis : Enables you to attack from a distance with any weapon. This ability cost no MP to use. : Levitate Jump : Allows you to stay suspended in the air, it can only be performed in the air, and gradually consumes MP while in use (cannot be used if MP < 30). You can move left or right while levitating. : Illusion'' →, →, ''Attack : Performing this command will create 2 mirror images of yourself, one in front and one behind. The images launch outwards and then boomerang back to you. This ability can be performed on the ground or in the air, and cost 30 MP to perform. During an illusion you are completely invincible and will deal non-elemental damage to any enemy you hit. Damage dealt this way is INT/4. : Teleport Special+direction : Performing this command will move you to another location. This ability can be performed on the ground or in the air, and cost 20 MP to perform. You are completely invincible during a teleport and move in the direction you hold, but you cannot pass through solid objects. 'Pegasi' Pegasi are ponies with wings who can fly. Along with flight, they have various other abilities that grant them superior movement both on the ground and in the air. They have balanced stats that allow them to use both physical attacks and skills effectively. Their skills consist of mainly wind and lighting attacks, with a few weapon attacks as well. Stats : HP +5' ' : MP +5 : STR +2.30 : CON +2.50 : INT +1.00 Weapons : Sword : Short Sword : Staff : Book : Spear Skills : Fulgur Electro Ball Thunderbolt Thor's Bellow Fusion Bolt Tempest Gale Force Wind Slash Cyclone Tornadoif Star Dust Javelin Shuriken Discus Abilities 'Earth ponies' Earth ponies lack the ability to cast spells or fly but they make up for it with physical strength. They have the strongest normal attacks of anypony and they can take a beating from enemies. Their skills are relatively weak when compared to other races, and are really only used to provide some extra range. Stats : HP +7' ' : MP +3 : STR +3.32 : CON +2.00 : INT +0.66 Weapons : Sword : Short Sword : Staff : Book : Spear : Hammer : Whip Skills : Knife''' Rebound Gem Axe Steel Ball Grenade Shield Tome Kunai Dragon Fire Boomerang '''Abilities : Critical Art →, →, Attack : Performing this command costs 30 MP and will generally increase the damage of a normal attack. With most weapons, your attack will simply deal 50% more damage. However, some weapons have a special critical art and will perform a verity of different attacks. : Uppercut ↓, ↑, Jump : Performing this command will propel you upwards for a short distance, it can be performed on the ground or in the air, and costs 10 MP in order to perform. You will automatically stop performing an uppercut if you hit a ceiling. During an uppercut you are completely invincible and will deal fire damage to any enemy you hit. Damage dealt this way is STR/2. : Drop Kick ↓+Jump : Performing this command will propel you downwards until you hit the ground or an enemy, it can only be performed in the air, and consumes 2 MP when used (can still be used if MP < 2). During a drop kick you are immune to enemy damage but can still be hurt by hazards and enemy projectiles. Landing on an enemy will cause you to bounce off that enemy as well as deal damage to it. Damage dealt this way is STR/4. : Stonewall Special : Performing this command will cause you to enter a defensive stance, it can be performed on the ground or in the air, and consumes 5 MP when used (can still be used if MP < 5). While in this stance you will be unable to perform any other action, but damage taken is reduced by at least 50%. 'Fillies ''(not implemented) While not technically a race, fillies are young ponies who are still discovering their abilities. They are smaller than other ponies and are unable to use traditional weapons. Instead they use various animals in order to attack. Their fighting style is based on Maria Renard from the Casltevania series. '''Stats : HP +2 : MP +2 : STR +3.00 : CON +2.25 : INT +1.00 Weapons : Avian Skills : Rat Ox Tiger Rabbit Snake Goat Monkey Rooster Dog Pig Byakko Suzaku Seiryu Abilities : Bird Keeper : Able to use birds as weapons. : Double Jump Jump : Performs an extra jump in midair at no cost. : Guardian Knuckle ↑, ↓,↘, Attack : Summons a stand that attacks with a flurry of punches. Cost 30 MP. : Genbu Special : Hide under a turtle shell. While under the shell you cannot jump or attack and movement speed is reduced. Any damage you would normally take is dealt to your MP instead. If you have no MP left, you will take normal damage. 'Bat Pony' (not implemented) Bat ponies are ponies with bat wings. Their fighting style is based on Alucard from the Casltevania series. Stats : HP +7' ' : MP +7 : STR +2.7''0 : ''CON +1.70 : INT +0.70 Weapons : Sword : Short Sword : Staff Skills : Shadow Wolf Hellfire Dark Inferno Dark Metamorphosis Soul Steal Fatal Ray Destruction Ray Tetra Spirit Flame Pillar Crimson Swarm Abilities : Quick Strike : Attack faster with all weapons. : Bat Form [ ''Special ''] +''↑'' : Transform into a bat. As a bat, you are much smaller and can fly around freely but you will be unable to use your weapons or skills. While in bat form, pressing jump will allow you to move faster, pressing attack will cause you to perform a dashing attack, pressing 1 will shot a fireball, and pressing 2 will use your sonar. All these moves require MP. Getting hit will knock you out of bat form. : Wolf Form ''''Special+↓ : Transform into wolf. As a wolf, you are able to run faster but you will be unable to use your weapons or skills. While in wolf form, pressing attack will allow you to bite, holding 1 or 2 while moving will allow you to build up a charge. Once the charge is filled, you will gain invincibility, move faster, and damage all enemies you come into contact with. These moves require MP. You will lose your charge if you stop moving. Getting hit will knock you out of wolf form. : Mist Form Special : Transform into mist. While in mist form, you cannot jump or attack but are able to slowly float around and all attacks will pass through you. MP will gradually decrease while you are in mist form. 'Alicorns ''(not implemented) Alicorns are ponies with both wings and a horn. Their fighting style is based on Soma Cruz from the Casltevania series. '''Stats : HP +? : MP +? : STR +? : CON +? : INT +? Weapons : Sword : Short Sword : Staff : Spear : Hammer Skills : Parasprite Mudman Skeleton Will-O-Wisp Timberwolf Bone Scimitar Axe Knight Une Black Crow Myconid Jackalope Windigo Merpony Bone Pillar White Dragon Balloon Pod Poison Shade Spear Guard Harpy Cockatrice Amalaric Sniper Stolas Medusa Head Abilities : Power of Dominance : Chance to steal the abilities of a defeated enemy. : Blue Guardian : Allows you to equip 2 passive skills. : Yellow Enchantment : Boosts stat growth on level up based on skills and abilities equipped. : Silver Ability : Can be set to any defensive ability received from monsters.